Reality Disturbed: Meaning of Life
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: Between Zack still being alive, hiding from ShinRa, searching for his missing best friend, flying on an airship with a crazy pilot, and being stuck with a materia-hungry ninja, it's time for Cloud to discover the true meaning of life. AU
1. No Giving Up

Meaning of Life

By: A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

Yet another request by my friend. This one's a bit longer than what I normally write, but I really like it. I hope you enjoy it. In case you didn't see the summary, this takes place in an alternate universe. Some of it's the same as the original, but some of it's my doing. Why? Because I like it better.

Psst... This is part one of my series, yes a series, called Reality Disturbed. All the titles will be those of Disturbed's songs. They're going to be AU and in a differnet order. This concerns Crisis Core. The sequel will be about Dirge of Cerberus. The third, and final, part with deal with Advent Children. So please, keep that in mind. Thanks!

* * *

"My honor, it's yours now," Zack whispered, thrusting the long handle towards him. He closed his azure eyes for the last time, his body going limp.

"Zack…" Cloud muttered, looking up to the dark, swirling clouds above him as the rain descended. _You were the only one who could help me remember… _He stood, swaying as he lifted the great sword off the blood-soaked ground. He let it drop, falling to his knees. "You… you can't die on me. Not yet." He hoisted his fallen comrade up, slinging of his arms across his own shoulders. He started to lumber toward the nearest road, dragging the sword behind them with his other hand.

Barret hummed along with the radio, smiling down on his little girl. "What? You don't like my singing?"

"No, Papa!" Marlene giggled, switching the radio station.

Barret chuckled, glancing along the long expanse of land around them. "I can't wait to see Tifa," Marlene started to chattering, twirling her braid between her fingers.

"Whoa! Hang on, Munchkin!" He slammed on the brakes, cursing under his breath. "You boys alright? Marlene, stay here." He hopped out of the old, rusty truck and took the raven-haired man from Cloud. "Where y'all headed?"

"Anywhere but here…" Cloud whispered, still lugging the sword behind him.

"Your buddy here looks like he needs some help. We can drop you off at the hosp- "

"No."

"Why not?"

"What do we look like?"

"Good point. Well… I know someone who might help. Climb in back, and don't worry. I won't let you guys be seen. Just don't scare my daughter, a'ight?"

Cloud nodded, clambering onto the truck bed. Barret gently sat Zack down in the bed of the truck. He climbed back into the cab and gently eased it back onto the road.

Marlene peered through the window, watching the ex-SOLDIER curiously.

Cloud hunkered down, settling Zack's head in his lap. He started to rub Zack's face with the hem of his soiled shirt, attempting to wipe the dried blood off.

"Daddy?" Marlene whispered, turning to her adoptive father. "Where are we taking them?"

"To Tifa's. She's seen plenty of wounds like that."

"She has?"

"She wouldn't admit it, but she's like our own personal medic."

"Wow…"

"Just don't told her I told you that, 'kay?"

"'Kay," she replied warmly. "But… wouldn't people see them?"

"Not the way we're going," he muttered, skirting through the outer sections of Edge. "No one'll see them."


	2. Forgotten Friends

Marlene held onto the flashlight, leading them through the underground tunnels.

"Where does this go to?" Cloud asked, sword held against his shoulder.

"All over town. Everyone forgot about it after awhile."

"Daddy, does Tifa know?"

"She knows about us, honey. Her security system would've picked us up by now."

"Oh… Okay." She danced around ahead of them, going up to the sloped incline of that particular tunnel. She tried to rap on the ceiling, but she couldn't reach. Suddenly, a small section of the ceiling disappeared, revealing a young woman with chocolate locks and wine-colored eyes.

"Hey, honey. Need a hand?"

Marlene giggled and raised her arms up toward her. Tifa hoisted her up before jumping down herself. "Hey Barret. What's…" She halted, staring at Cloud, then Zack. "Where- "

"They need help, Teef."

"O-of course. Up we go." She leapt back up, holding her arms down. "I'll take Zack."

"How do you- "

"Does it matter?"

Barret grumbled to himself as he helped raise Zack up through the hole. Tifa carefully took him upstairs into the spare bedroom, laying him down gently on the bed. She hurried back to help the other two before slipping the black of flooring and furniture back into place.

"Tifa!" Marlene grinned, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Teef…"

"I know, Barret. Marlene, can you stay down here, please? Yuffie'll be here soon."

"Okay!" She ran into the other room, leaving the three adults behind.

"Cloud-"

"How do you know my name?" Cloud asked sharply, hand resting on his sword.

"We- we grew up together. Don't you remember?"

Cloud shook his head, muttering, "I don't remember anything."

Tifa nodded faintly, looking over at Barret, whose mouth had dropped open.

"You mean this," he gestured to Cloud, "is the guy you told us about?"

"Yes."

"Then, how about Zack?"

"I'll explain later. I need to help Zack."

"Zack's dead. He's been dead," Cloud said harshly, clutching the sword tightly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. He's too pink to be dead," she snapped back, heading upstairs. She went into her room, pulling out her small chest of material and whatever else she thought she'd need. She closed the door behind her as she started to cut the clothes of her friend. "Zack, what happened to you?"


	3. Hiding the Truth

**Author's Note**

Sorry for this one random really long chapter. I didn't feel like breaking up. XD

* * *

Barret watched the blonde SOLDIER as he cleaned the sword in the corner of the room. Yuffie had taken Marlene into the other hidden room where Tifa kept her surveillance footage. She was showing her how to keep records of it all and how it worked. The ninja had finally found something to keep her in place for more than five seconds. "Hey, Spikey, what happened to you guys?"

"…A lot of things."

Barret adjusted his wooden prosthetic arm again, muttering under his breath about needing a good arm.

"…What happened?"

"An accident. My arm got caught in a machine. What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Mako."

"Mako? But, it that even possible?"

"I think the answer's obvious."

"Why you little punk- "

"Barret. Be nice," Tifa whispered, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"He-"

"I don't care. Cloud, I need you to upstairs."

"Why?"

She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. "Does it matter?"

Cloud frowned and hauled himself off the floor, following her.

She pushed the door opened and smiled. "Someone wants to see you."

"Cloud! You're okay!"

Cloud froze, staring at his comrade. "Zack?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he sat up, wincing. "I think you missed a few, Teef."

"Quit being such a baby," Tifa teased, going over and undoing the soiled bandages across his torso.

Zack glared at her playfully before turning to Cloud. "You'd think I was a practicing dummy for the Turks."

"You were dead."

"Yes and no. My heart stopped, but I could still feel and hear everything."

"How?"

"What do you think?"

Cloud sat beside his bed, leaning the sword against the wall.

Zack cursed loudly as Tifa carefully extracted the last fragments of the bullets. "There. Now they're all gone."

"Thanks, Tifa. I still can't believe you-"

"Are alive?"

"That, too. But, I can't believe you actually-"

"Tifa!" Marlene yelled, running through the door. "Yuffie said Tseng and Elena were coming!"

"Shit… Okay. Tell you your dad to open the panel, 'kay?"

"'Kay," she answered, running down the stairs.

Tifa hurriedly rewrapped the bandages around Zack and threw his arm over her shoulders. "Come on. Cloud, grab the sword." She quickly hauled Zack to the trapdoor, lowering him into the tunnel. "Make sure you keep quiet. We'll come and get you when they've left," she informed them quickly as Cloud jumped down, joining the raven-haired man. She covered the hole and set the rug and couch back to its original position. "Barret-"

"I know."

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't say anything."

"…. I'm not that stupid, ya know!" She hopped onto the couch, flipping through the channels with Marlene. "I don't like that show. It's all about…"

Tifa ran upstairs and tossed the bloody rags and such into her laundry hamper, burying it all under her clothes. She sprayed some perfume around the room and started back down the stairs. She pulled out some vegetables and began cutting them.

"Ms. Lockhart? May we speak with you?" Tseng asked as he entered with his partner.

"Of course. Have a seat," she replied, washing her hands and gesturing to the stools in front of her.

The two Turks ignored her suggestion and pulled out a few photos. "You're familiar with Zack Fair, correct?"

"I met him once, yes."

"And Cloud Strife?"

"Cloud? What about him?"

"They're missing."

"How?"

"If you hear from them, please contact us as soon as possible," Tseng said, laying the photos and a card on the counter. They started to leave, but Elena turned around and waved. "See you later, Teef."

Tifa sighed, watching the ShinRa employees climb into their dark luxury car. She pulled the pictures toward her, frowning. She picked them up and tossed them into the trash, finishing her work. "Wait five before you let them up."


	4. Familiar and Unfamiliar Territory

"Hey, Tifa! This is good!" Zack yelled down the stairs as he ate. "Can't believe she cooks this good."

Cloud just shrugged, barely touching his food.

"Cloud, you need to eat. Once I'm healed, we have to leave. We're putting them in danger."

He nodded, taking a small bite.

"What's wrong?"

"This tastes familiar."

"Have you had it before?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Teef- "

"I know, Barret. But, Reno and Rude know them. They wouldn't turn them in."

"Elena?"

"No. It's just Tseng we have to worry about."

Barret sighed, rubbing his head. "This is a mess."

"I know…"

"Barret?" Cloud asked softly from the doorway, peeking in cautiously.

"Hm?"

"Zack said he might know someone who could make you an arm," he whispered.

Barret cocked his head to the side. "And who might that be?"

"I don't know. But, he gave me an address and a note," he answered, walking over and handing them to him.

"Rui… That's not familiar."

"He said they're one of the best. He met her a few times. They helped him design some weapons or something."

"Alright. Tell him I said thanks."

Cloud nodded, heading back up the stairs.

Tifa watched him go sadly before turning back to the man next to her.

"Might as well try it. Can't be worse than this stick," he mumbled, getting up. "Would-"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'll catch ya later, Teef," he said, heading out in search of the mysterious craftsman.


	5. Recollections and Shock

Zack stretched carefully, mimicking Tifa's every move. "Where'd you learn all this, Tifa?'

"Master Zangan."

"He's one hell of a guy."

"Zangan is a woman."

"Oh…"

"She used to work for ShinRa for awhile. She quit, though, and started her own gym."

"How old are you again?"

Tifa lightly rapped him across the head. "You never ask a woman her age, Zack."

"But-"

"I'm twenty."

"Five years, huh…"

"Mhm."

"What happened five years ago?" Cloud asked softly.

Tifa glanced over at Zack, who shrugged. "You might as well tell him."

"Well then, I'll start at the beginning," she sighed, standing up straight and sitting next to Cloud. "We grew up together in the same little town called Nibelheim…."

* * *

Barret cursed softly, relieved his daughter wasn't around to hear him. He finally went up to one of the vendors and asked him for directions.

"This is Odin Street. You want Shiva Street. It's two streets that way," the vendor gestured, looking at Barret curiously. "You must be looking for Rui."

"How..?"

"That's the only business on that street."

"What kind of business they do?"

"Tech stuff. Computers. Phones. Repairs. I've heard that they even do weapons."

"Hm… Thanks."

"No problem."

Barret followed the man's instructions, leading him to a door down a small, narrow street. Although, it was more like an alley. He took a deep breath and went inside.

"May I help you?" the red-headed woman asked, looking up from her work. Her left eye remained shut under her glasses, her blue eye studying him carefully.

"A… friend sent me. He said that Rui might be able to help me. He gave me a note," Barret told her, pulling the slip of paper from his pocket.

She stood up, revealing a short black and burgundy skirt matching her tank top. Her left arm wasn't even there. In its stead was an electronic arm made of metal and plastic. It remained stationary at her side. "May I see it?"

He handed it to her, trying not to stare.

She flipped it open, reading it quickly. "Sounds do-able."

"Wait, he said Rui would be working on my arm."

"I am Rui. Shalua Rui."


	6. A New Life

Over the next couple of weeks, Tifa continued drilling Zack. He started to regain his strength quickly as his wounds healed completely. Only Reno and Rude dropped by, but they didn't cause any considerable trouble. Well, except for when Reno became drunk and tried to seduce Tifa, again. Let's just say he was glad to escape with his life that night.

Barret swore loudly, shaking his head.

"Suck it up, Barret. It's almost on," Shalua said as she pushed the artificial limb onto the remains of his arm.

He scowled and pulled it the rest of the way on. He moved the fingers slowly, glancing up at Shalua.

"Try the other setting."

He imagined it changing, closing his eyes. When he opened them, his mouth dropped.

"Looks like the nerves are connected. It should be easy for you to switch between the settings," she told him as she slipped behind her desk. "And, it shoots out an electrical charge in stead of bullets."

He examined the large gun arm closely, observing its weight and wires. He nodded in satisfaction and stood up, turning it back to its original setting. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"Why?"

"I can finally hold my little girl again without worrying about dropping her."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Get out of here. She's waiting for you."

He smiled and left, letting the door slam on his way out in his excitement.

Shalua resumed her work, smiling. "I hope I can be able to hold you when I find you, Shelke," she whispered.

* * *

"Cloud, I think we should leave soon," Zack whispered as the others slept in the rooms around them.

He nodded, sitting up. "Where are we going to go?"

"How about Icicle Inn? They need some strapping good-looking young men. And, it's nice and cool."

"Okay…"

Zack smiled, slipping out of bed. "We can leave tomorrow then."

Cloud nodded faintly as he, too, started to pack his few possessions.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"You sure you want to go? You don't have to if you'd rather stay-"

"No."

"Why?

"Because… I can't live without you."

"Aw… So you do care."

"Shut up," Cloud mumbled in the dark, blushing.

Zack grinned and chuckled. "Love you too, Cloud. I mean it. You were the only thing that kept me from leaving."

Cloud looked up at him, his eyes wide.

Zack smiled and lightly kissed his forehead. "Now, get some sleep. It's quite a ways to the Inn."

Cloud nodded, crawling into bed. Zack chuckled softly, laying down and pulling the blonde close. He buried his face in the soft blonde spikes, smiling.

"Zack?"

"Hm?"

"Could we come back sometime?"

"Sure. Now, sleep. You need it."


	7. Fluff

**Author's Note**

Sorry this one's so short. The next chapter should be longer. (Hopefully) XD

* * *

Zack sighed, heaving himself up the stairs to their bedroom as he shed his coat and scarf. Cloud had already beaten him there, his coat and scarf hung neatly in his half of the closet. His hat and such was folded and stacked on the shelf above it. "Neat freak," Zack muttered, putting his own things with the rest. He had to say though, working there had been good for them. Their work was fairly easy, but still required some manual effort. It suited them perfectly. The cold was nice too, seeing as their body temperatures were higher due to the mako within them.

"How'd it go?" Cloud asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Fine. They needed me to help some kid who got stuck on the lifts."

"Again?"

"Mhm," he answered, pulling the blonde toward him.

Cloud smiled and wrapped his arms around his companion's waist. "Well, I'm glad they didn't work you too hard."

Zack chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Cloud just smiled, shutting the door with his heel. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

* * *

"Zack?" Cloud asked later that night as they laid in bed, looking up at his partner.

"Hm?"

"Could we go back?"

"Sure. When do you want to go?"

"Soon. Before the rush hits."

Zack smiled, nodding.

"I'll call Tifa in the morning."


	8. Propositions

**Author's Note **

Sorry it took me so long to update! XD I've been busy studying and prepping for an upcoming con. So, here's the next chapter. It's kinda short, I know... I'm trying to work on the next ones and make them longer. But, we'll see how that goes. XD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Zack tightened the straps on the small bags, smiling to himself.

"What are you smiling for?" Cloud asked him, stowing all of their weapons in the front of the bike.

He just shook his head. "No reason. So, you picked a name for this thing yet?"

The blonde nodded, sealing their small armory away. "Fenrir."

"Fenrir?"

"Mhm."

The raven-haired man crossed his arms, observing their new vehicle carefully. "Hm. I like it."

Cloud smiled, adjusting the small sword on his back.

"Why didn't you put that one away, too?"

"You never know what's gonna happen. It's a long way to Edge from here."

The other 'hmpfed' softly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The smaller man crossed his arms, leaning against the bike. "What's on your mind?"

Zack smiled softly, eyes twinkling. "Something."

"Such as...?"

"You know, you're talking a lot more. That's a good thing."

"Don't change the subject, Zack."

He sighed in mock defeat.

Cloud rolled his azure eyes, striding over to his partner. "Zack..."

He smiled, pulling into a soft embrace. "Stop thinking for a second." He tilted the blonde's face upward, pressing his lips to his softly. He pulled a small box from his pocket and slipped it into Cloud's hand before pulling away. "You know you're the only the only thing that kept me from leaving, right?"

Cloud nodded, fingering the box gently.

"Open it."

He obeyed, flipping the lid. He looked up at him in surprise.

Zack smiled, pulling a smilier chain from under his shirt. "Figured you'd wear that more than a ring."

The blonde smild softly, pulling it out and slipping it on carefully over his head. "Now it's official."

"It's too bad that ShinRa thinks we're alive..."

Cloud wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, kissing him gently. "It doesn't matter. We're joined in every other sense of the word."

The other man chuckled softly, leaning his forehead against Cloud's. "That's true."

The ex-grunt traced the necklace, smiling.

"We should probably get going. We don't want to make Tifa angry..."

Cloud nodded, chuckling softly. "You have no idea..."

* * *

Cloud smiled to himself as they finally emerged from the forest into the wastelands. He squeezed his lover's waist as Zack sped them through the terrain. They had switched places several times, making sure each had a break. Personally, Cloud thought he was better at handling the bike. He drove insanely fast through the forest and came out the other side unscathed. Zack took things a little slower and more carefully. Cloud could feel his partner's muscles move beneath his clothes as he steered them around some of the landscape. He nuzzled his back gently, closing his eyes.

Zack grinned to himself, glancing back at the blonde. "Finally," he muttered, "he's asleep."

"I can still hear you," the passenger mumbled.

"I don't care. Get some sleep while you can. You and I both know you won't get any with everyone else around."

The swordsman grimaced, tightening his hold. "But, we're almost there..."

"It's almost midnight. They can wait until morning."

"But-"

"No."

Cloud sighed softly. "Fine."

The raven-haired man smiled. "Besides, I already got us a room."

"That's why you wanted to keep driving."

He just grinned, looking over his shoulder at his partner. "You know you love me."

The blonde rolled his eyes at his tone. "Of course, you're my puppy," he teased him, smirking slightly. He ruffled Zack's hair, earning a soft whine. "You do it to me all the time."

"Hmpf."

Cloud smiled and hugged him gently. "And yes, I do love you," he whispered, closing his eyes once more.


	9. Missing in Action

Tifa hiked her backpack back up her shoulder as she trudged through the slowly darkening forest. "Can't believe I'm actually doing this..." she muttered, glancing about her.

"Why do you say that?" Nanaki asked, striding alongside her.

"I've imagined going back for a long time, but I never thought I'd do it," she explained to her new companion.

The fiery creature nodded, growling softly in response. "That's understandable."

The woman stopped, looking through the canopy above. "We don't have much time left."

Red XIII sat on his rump, looking up at her. "Can you keep up?"

She smiled softly, stretching. "Can you?"

The wolf-like beast chuckled softly. "We shall see." And with that, he bounded off, leaving the martial artist alone with a slightly shocked expression.

"That's so not fair, Red!" she yelled, dashing after him.

* * *

Zack pulled up in front of the bar, smiling. "We made it."

"Something's not right," Cloud mumbled, climbing off Fenrir. "She's usually out here by now..."

The ex-SOLDIER nodded slightly. "Yeah..."

The blonde hurried up the steps, stopping at the top. He turned towards his partner, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled, shutting the bike off and following his lover.

Cloud pushed the door open, the bell tinkling softly as they entered.

Yuffie peered eagerly from around the corner, her face becoming crestfallen as she spots them. "Oh."

"Where's Tifa?"

"Don't know," Barret replied, walking down the stairs.

Zack tilted his head, looking between Barret and Yuffie. "What...?"

"She ain't here. We got here two days ago, and she was gone."

"Do you think-"

"No. I called Cid. He gave her a lift over to Cosmo Canyon."

"Then, let's go," Cloud uttered softly.

Yuffie perked up, a grin slowly crossing her face. "I like the sound of that..."

Barret shook his head. "You guys go after her. I'm gonna stay here Marlene."

"What if she didn't want to be followed?" Zack interjected, causing the group to become silent. "She would've told us if she wanted us to know."

"You gotta point," Barret muttered, scratching his head softly.

"Well, I don't care! This is what she gets for not leaving a note or anything!" Yuffie declared, dashing up the stairs.

Barret grabbed her arm as she passed, halting her mid-stride. "What'aya think you're doin'?"

"Calling Cid, of course!"

"I think you should let me do it."

"But-"

"No. You know what happened last time."

Yuffie huffed softly, descending slowly. "Fine, but I'm going to make Highwind feel the wrath of the White Rose of Wutai!"

Zack shook his head at the pair, chuckling. "I don't know who this Cid is, but I like him already."

Cloud shrugged, crossing his arms.

"She'll be fine, Cloud. She can handle herself, you know that."

"I know... But, where would she go?"

"We'll find out soon enough."


	10. Crazy People and Going Home

**Author's Note**

Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy with science fair, a huge con, and a whole bunch of other drama. A quick thanks to Sinful-Metaphor. Without them, the story wouldn't have gotten this far. :) Another thanks goes to grimmxulqi for giving me a little tip/advice. I feel bad because I've had this first part written for like two weeks, but I forgot to type it out. XD My bad. I've combined these into one chapter. Originally they were two separate parts. Anyway, on with the story!

Barret shook his head as he stopped the truck. "Be careful."

Yuffie hopped out of the bed, landing on her feet swiftly. She waved to Marlene before dashing toward the large ramp.

Cloud and Zack climbed out, nodding. "We will."

"Oh, and make sure Yuffie stays out of trouble."

Zack chuckled. "Alright."

Barret grunted softly as he pulled away, leaving the trio in front of the giant airship.

Zack squeezed Cloud's shoulder gently before following after the Wutainese ninja.

Cloud trudged after them, eyebrows furrowed. He hurried after them, nearly running into a tall blonde-haired man.

"God dammit!" he cursed, quickly glancing down. "Who the hell are you, and why are y-"

"Calm down, Cid!" Yuffie yelled, running towards the two. "He's a friend of Tifa's!"

"Oh. Well, just be more careful. I ain't got time to be looking down for you." Cid pulled another cigarette from the pack in his hands.

Cloud flushed, taking a step back.

"I'm Cid Highwind," he said, holding out a hand. "Sorry 'bout that."

"He gets cranky when he doesn't have a cigarette in his mouth," Yuffie announced, smiling.

"Shut up, brat. Who are you?"

"Cloud Strife."

"I see.."

"I was wondering where you went off to," Zack said as he turned the corner. He spotted Cid and held out a hand. "Zack Fair."

Cid rubbed his head, glancing over at Yuffie. "You brought wanted fugitives aboard my Shera?"

"They want to help find Tifa!" the ninja shouted, crossing her arms.

"If you'd rather us leave-"

"No. If she finds out I kicked ya off, she'd... Nevermind. Everybody this way. We need to be takin' off," the pilot muttered, escaping quickly to the cockpit.

"She threatened to take away his cigarettes, I bet," Yuffie declared as she pulled Cloud down the hall.

Zack laughed softly, following them. "Remind me not to piss her off."

* * *

Cloud hunkered down on the bed, his head in his hand. "Now I remember why I hate flying." He shuddered softly, trying to keep everything where it should be.

Zack smiled softly, crossing over to the bed and sitting down. He laid an arm across the blonde's shoulders, lightly brushing his partner's hair from his pale -well paler- face. "We should be there soon."

The blonde groaned softly, setting his head on Zack's shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut.

The raven-haired man chuckled softly, lightly nuzzling the other's head.

"Zack?"

"Hm?"

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Cloud. I know." He gently kissed his cheek, smiling softly.

"I knew it! I knew Tifa wasn't telling me something!" Yuffie squealed, jumping up and down. She gasped dramatically, eyes going wide. "I have to tell Cid!" She bolted from the room, dashing toward the cockpit.

Zack quickly untangled himself from his partner, sprinting after her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to a stop. "You can't tell anyone we're here, Yuffie!"

"So? No one's gonna remember-"

"Until the money starts talking."

She glared at him, attempting to shake the man off.

He glanced around the corridor, spotting a closet of sorts. He smirked slightly, swiftly tossing the girl over his shoulder. He threw her in the small space and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! Let me out!" her muffled voice came from behind the wood.

"No. And Yuffie, if you tell anyone about us, I'll make sure Tifa takes your materia away." He smirked at the long silence before starting to walk away.

"You! It was you! During the rebellion! You tried to steal the hidden treasure!"

Zack just grinned as he headed back to his cabin. He quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed. He tilted his head and sighed softly.

Cloud groaned softly in his sleep, turning onto his side.

Zack climbed over him carefully and laid beside him. He wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pulling him into his chest. He nuzzled his shoulder, sighing softly. "You always fall asleep at the wrong time," he muttered, closing his eyes to the world.

* * *

Shera sighed as she flicked through her keys, muttering to herself, "I can't believe that-" The door exploded in front of her, splinters and paint chips flying through the air.

"Freedom!" Yuffie yelled, spring from her dark prison.

"Yuffie? Why were you-"

"Ask Zack!" She gasped, thinking. "Speaking of which... Cid!" She took off toward the cockpit, leaving a clearly confused Shera in her wake.

"Okay then..."

* * *

The townspeople glanced out their windows at the newcomers, marveling at the new woman's companion. The wolf-like creature remained at her side, pawing beside her softly. They watched them go past, heading for the center of the little town. They shook their heads, closing the curtains. The retreated farther into their homes, ignoring the visitors.

Tifa sighed, looking down at her friend. "This isn't Nibelheim at all... I can't believe the rumors were true. It's just an empty replica of it all... I never thought ShinRa would rebuild this place, then let it fall into ruin..."

"They wished to hide the scars left by Sephiroth," Red stated simply, observing the many peering stares of the townsfolk.

"Why? They tried to copy it to the last detail, but it's nothing like it without the people!" she muttered angrily, clenching her fists tightly.

Red looked up at her sadly, nodding slightly.

The woman stopped in front of the old hotel, staring up at it. Her eyes went blank a she turned to her companion. "I don't think we can stay here. They probably don't allow 'pets.' But... I think I know a place. It was abandoned years before I was even born. It's worth a shot."

Nanaki grunted softly in agreement, shaking his mane free of some of the dust and dirt.

Tifa smiled softly, leaving the town behind her. She never glanced back, striding confidently through the remnants of her childhood home. She knew in her heart that she could finally let go.

Red watched her silently, following after her. "Humans never cease to amaze me."


	11. The Manor and The Revealing Truth

**Author's Note**

Ok, here's the next chapter. (And just as a warning, I will be writing a sequel to this. That story will deal more with Vincent and my own version of Dirge of Cerberus. :D Anywho, once this is finished, I'll be redoing my Hetalia fic "Running Through the Rain," and then I'll begin with that.) Also, the next few chapters of this story will be mostly dealing with Tifa and Red's misadventures, just so you know.

* * *

The wolf-like being peered through the old, worn gate, growling softly, "This is the place?"

The woman who was traveling with him nodded, glancing around. "It still looks the same as it did when I was growing up. There used to be rumors of a monster living inside."

"There are some truth behind rumors," Nanaki replied.

"That's true. However, I think if it's a monster, we can handle it," she pointed out, smirking slightly.

The fiery creature shook his mane, grunting softly.

Tifa smiled softly, pushing on the wrought iron gateway. It squeaked softly as it swung open, allowing them entrance to the overgrown lawn and grounds. She ushered Red inside, and gingerly shut the gate behind them. She headed for the double doors, cautiously looking around.

Nanaki growled suddenly, causing the martial artist to jump. A small animal could be heard scurrying away, the tall grasses fluttering in its wake.

Tifa chuckled softly, continuing on her way.

The beast appeared to smile, following along behind her as she climbed the old marble flight of stairs.

Tifa stopped at the door, turning to her furry companion. "Time to see what's inside," she muttered, nudging the door open.

* * *

Cid pulled out another cigarette, sighing exasperately. "Where'd she go?"

Cloud shook his head, leading the small party through his old village. "She would've been around here..."

"Why don't we ask around?" Zack interjected, glancing around.

"These people ain't looking too friendly," the pilot pointed out, noticing the curious stares behind the dark curtains.

"So? We can still ask!" Yuffie replied.

"Yuffie-"

"I'll do it," Cloud muttered, gesturing them to a halt. He strode over to the nearest home and knocked.

The door opened slightly, a small pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"Hello," he said softly, kneeling down. "I'm Cloud."

"I'm Rissa," the small girl answered, smiling softly.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. She came through here-"

"You mean the lady with the cool-looking wolf?" she exclaimed softly.

"That'd be her. Do you know what happened to her?"

The girl shook her head. "She went that way, though," she mumbled, pointing toward the woods.

Cloud glanced over at the forest, nodding, "Thank you, Rissa." He smiled softly at her, standing up.

She smiled and nodded. "Be careful out there, mister."

"I will," he replied, heading back toward the group.

Rissa waved before slowly closing the worn wooden door behind him.

"She's headed for the old ShinRa manor."

"Wait, ShinRa manor?" Cid sputtered.

"It's been abandoned for years," Zack informed them, crossing his arms. "They never got around to destroying the place. It's pretty much empty.

Cid sighed, rubbing his nose. "Guess we're going hiking again, huh."

"Yeppers!" Yuffie said energetically, dashing toward the treeline. "Come on! She can't be far!"

Zack chuckled softly. "We should probably go after her."

Cid scoffed softly. "Nah, just let her get lost."

Cloud shook his head, jogging after her.

Cid sighed, yanking out yet another smoke. "Tifa better thank me after this..."

* * *

Cloud held Yuffie back by the arm, carefully guiding the struggling ninja toward the manor. He sighed softly, recalling what they had learned at Cosmo Canyon.

_"She was here," Bugenhagen answered, leading the small company through the canyon. "She asked for my grandson. She mentioned something about returning home and wanting a companion for the journey."_

_"But, why not just go by herself?" Yuffie asked, looking around at all the passing creatures curiously._

_"Only the one you seek will have that answer, I'm afraid."_

_"How does Nanaki know Tifa?" Zack questioned, glancing over at Yuffie._

_"I believe they met somewhere outside this village, if memory serves me correctly. She was ambushed, and he helped her. At least, that's what I gathered from his recountance," Bugenhagen responded._

_Cloud furrowed his brow, grimacing. "Why didn't she mention it?"_

_"She probably didn't want to worry you, Cloud. She's not that different from you in some ways," Zack muttered, setting a hand on his partner's shoulder reassuringly._

_Bugenhagen halted, turning to face them. "You should not worry for your friend. My grandson will protect her. And from what I understand, she is quite capable herself."_

_Yuffie stalked over to Cloud, putting her hands on her hips. "So, Cloud. Where'd she go?"_

_"W-what?" Cloud stammered, confused._

_"He-" she gestured to Bugenhagen, "said she wanted to go __home__. And that would be...?"_

_"Nibelheim," he mumbled, looking up at Zack sadly._


	12. Findings

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry for not uploading this sooner. I've had this written, but I've had no time to type it. I've been watching the news a lot more because of what happened in Japan. My cousin was stationed there with the army. We haven't heard from her. It's really heartbreaking to see all of what happened. And, it's only the beginning. And in addition to that, people are really making me angry. Anywho, enough ranting. On with the chapter.

* * *

Tifa sighed softly, peering through the filmy window. "Guess this'll have to do. The rest of the rooms look like they could collapse at any second…"

Nanaki grunted softly, sinking down into the ragged carpet. He glanced around one last time before settling his muzzle on top of his large paws.

She pulled out her blanket, spreading it under the window. She settled atop it, using her backpack as a pillow. She watched the light filter through the glass pane, dancing about above her. The rays began to wane, shadows creeping forward around her. She shut her eyes and turned away, singing softly inside her mind. "Home is behind the world ahead. There are many paths to tread…"*

* * *

Red pricked his ears up, opening his eyes wearily. He sat up, glancing over at his human companion. She, too, was awake and aware of the strange murmurings and rustling beneath them.

The martial artist quickly climbed up off the floor, treading softly to the door. She opened it a crack, peeking out into the dark corridor. "It must be in the basement, then."

Nanaki nudged the door open with his paw, brushing past the woman. He sniffed, then began to head down toward the back of the rundown mansion. Tifa followed him, pulling on her gloves and glancing in the other rooms. The wolf-like creature stopped, gesturing toward the wall. "There's a passageway through the wall."

She nodded, taking a step back as he slid back to the side. She took a deep breath, then released a mighty kick at the wall. The crackling of splintered wood proved he was right. There was a hidden door. She lashed out again, aiming lower. With a screeching creak, the wall fell in, sliding down the stairs into the dark. He slipped through the doorway into the dim staircase. Tifa trailed after the faint glow of his tail, wondering what in Odin's name they were getting into.

* * *

Red XIII halted at the bottom, waiting for the woman to emerge from the shadowy depths of the stairway. His nose wrinkled disdainfully, recognizing an all-too-familiar scent.

"What is it, Red?" Tifa asked, sliding along the wall of the room for a light switch.

"This place."

She finally found in and flicked it up, causing the lights to struggle into existence. "What about-"

"A lab," he growled, pawing forward.

"I wonder what they were doing…" she muttered, scanning the room carefully.

"Experiments of some sort," he replied softly, moving around the desks and outdated equipment. He rumbled faintly, causing the woman to follow his gaze. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

The preserved remains were slumped on the floor blood staining the surrounding area. The fluid was splattered across the walls and ceiling, the equipment covered in dark splotches.

"What could've done this?" she murmured, taking a tentative step forward.

"It was not of this natural world," Nanaki told her, striding around the body to the opposite side of the room.

"How do you know?"

"The attacker smells of something… else."

Tifa nodded, kneeling carefully beside the corpse. "His badge says he's a guard. Wouldn't there be scientists here as well?" she muttered to herself, thinking aloud.

"And so the tormenter becomes the tormented," Red quoted, stopping at the door in front of him.

The woman stood, noticing her friend's silence. She treaded over quickly, glancing down at him. "I guess we'll find out who the new tormenter is," and with that, she shoved the door open.

* * *

Tifa blinked, stepping into the candlelit room.

Nanaki silently pawed inside, observing the strange change in venue. The windows were framed with ratted curtains, allowing no light to enter. An old, tattered armchair sat in front of the curtains, the rest of the room bare.

"Look," she whispered, pointing to the far end of the semi-dark space.

"A coffin," he said, approaching it quietly. He took note of the chips around its edge, studying it intently.

The woman lightly traced the holes and tears in the fabrics, her slender eyebrows furrowed together.

"Tifa."

She looked up from her reverie, nodding slightly. She strode over and carefully wrapped her fingers around the lip of the casket. She quickly pulled it away, revealing a man in a blood-red cloak.

* * *

* This is the first two lines of the song titled "Pippin's Song" from Lord of the Rings (Return of the King).*


	13. An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note**

I just want to thank everyone who has read this far. This is the longest fic I've written on my own. Thanks to you guys, this is my most visited sotry. :D (And no, it's not the only one I've done. I've written fifteen others, too.) So, thanks again for sticking with it. Anywho, on with this chapter

* * *

A tall, lithe man gazed down at them, his bright crimson eyes blank. He slowly stepped out of his coffin, causing the newcomers to back up. The odd wolf-like creature glanced over at his companion, who looked both shocked and curious. It was she who broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

The man focused on her, his own red eyes meeting her wine ones. "Why does it matter?" he spoke softly, eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"We needed a place to stay for the night. We heard noises and found our way down here."

He looked over at the beast, noticing the brand on his skin.

"ShinRa," Nanaki told him, tail swishing behind him slowly.

He nodded, his face remaining impassive. "We have something in common, then."

"My name is Nanaki. This is Tifa Lockhart," he introduced, watching the strange man carefullly.

"Vincent Valentine," he rumbled softly, stepping past them.

Tifa tilted her head, turning to Red and raising a slender eyebrow.

The fiery creature shrugged, studying their new colleague once more. "I do not wish to delve into your past, but how long have you been here?"

Vincent paused, regarding the two wearily. He readjusted several of his buckles, shaking his head. "I don't know."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tifa interjected, taking a cautious step forward. "I used to live in the village nearby. I know a few things about this place."

The pale man fell silent, eyes narrowed.

The martial artist bit her lip, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. You don't have to ans-"

"Hojo."

Red crinkled his nose, growling softly. He shook his mane, glancing up at Vincent and nodding slightly. "It seems we're more alike than we thought."

The gunsman tilted his head toward the creature in return.

Tifa rubbed her forehead, one hand on her hip.

The man glanced over at the woman, observing her silently.

"It's been over thirty years since this place was used... But, you don't look-"

Vincent sighed softly. "Only thirty?"

Tifa snuck a glance down at her companion, confused. He just shook his head.

Vincent strode quickly over to the door, opening it. "I think you should go."

Nanaki gently nudged Tifa forward. "I believe he is right."

Tifa nodded, walking back into the lab. She spun around to face the gunsman once again, her arms crossed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have business to attend to," he replied curtly, making his way to the dark staircase.

"I don't mean to spoil your revenge, Vincent, but Hojo's dead. He has been for years."

"I do not recall mentioning revenge."

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong, Ms. Lockhart." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving a slightly hurt martial artist.

"Tifa-"

"I know, Red. I know," she sighed softly, flicking out the lights.

Nanaki bounded up the stairs, leaving her in the dark. She just shook her head, climbing after him. "Until next time, Vincent Valentine..."

* * *

Okay, before y'all start throwing things at me, I'm sorry about this whole chapter, okay? Vincent is not the easiest character to portray. So if I screwed up, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I could move on. Until next time, everybody...


	14. Fighting the Fates

**Author's Note**

Be proud! I'm actually writing these last few chapters fairly quickly... XD Enjoy the next chapter! (I think it's one of my longest ones to date!)

* * *

Tifa sighed, packing all of her supplies into her pack. She couldn't help but wonder what Vincent was doing.

"Tifa, we should go. It's a long way back to Cosmo Canyon."

She snapped out of her musings, blinking. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry."

The woman smiled sheepishly, standing up. "I think it's impossible for me not to."

Red chuckled softly, padding out of the room and into the foyer of the once great ShinRa manor.

The martial artist followed shortly after him, settling her backpack comfortably on her shoulders. She swiftly led the way out of the house and into the surrounding forest once more. Well, we can bypass the village and take one of the trials if you'd like. It'd save us some time, too."

The fiery wolf-like being nodded, glancing around. He stopped, growling softly.

"What is it?" she asked, looking around. She noticed how quiet it was, and her eyes grew wide. "But who-" Nanaki jumped on her, knocking her over as a bullet seared through where she had just been. Tifa quickly crawled behind a large oak tree, scowling.

Red was at her sides in seconds, lips pulled back in a feral snarl. "ShinRa."

"But, why? It makes no sense..."

"I don't think that's relevant at this time."

She nodded, tugging on her gloves. "Looks like we'll have to battle our way out of this one. Shall we?"

"So we shall," the beast whispered in reply, disappearing into the brush.

Tifa smirked slightly, quickly climbing the tree before her and hiding among the branches.

A few seconds latr, two soldiers crept beneath her, glancing around wildly. "Where'd she-" Red pounced on him, knocking the man over.

"What the-" Tifa smiled bittersweetly, hopping down behind him and smashing her fist into his armored head, causing itto snap to the side. His head hit the tree with a sickening crunch, his body slumping into the roots as he moaned softly.

"They're coming," Nanaki snarled, striding over to his partner.

The woman took a step back, dropping into her typical stance. "Let them."

* * *

Vincent halted, listening carefully as the sounds of men snuck through the shrubs nearby. He glanced back, hearing the contact of armor and wood. The squads picked up their pace, leaving him alone in the woods. He drew his gun and hopped onto a low hanging branch, following after the ShinRa troops to their targets. He was not expecting what he saw when he stopped and looked below him.

The two from before were standing in the midst of bodies and men, battling through the mass of grunts with ease. The creature, Nanaki was his name, was knocking the men off their feet while the woman lashed out with her feet and fists. Their bodies were blurs as they continued fighting, more and more men approaching with knives and weapons in hand.

Over the course of a few minutes, he observed, the troops finally grew wise and backed off. Some of them drew their guns once more, realizing their numbers were no longer working to their advantage.

One stepped forward as he took off his helmet and held his hands high. "We're not here to harm you. Please calm down."

"Then who are you after?" Tifa asked coolly, fists still raised.

"We heard word that a few rogues were in this sector."

"Rogues...?"

"Ex-SOLDIERS. Very dangerous. Now, if you'd please leave the area-"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"We don't want any civilians-"

"Sir! She's a known associate of the two rogues," a random grunt informed him, holding out his phone to the commander.

"Ms... Lockhart? Is it? Well, it seems you've caught our attention." She scowled, clenching her fist tightly as he continued. "I wonder what you're friends would do if-" Tifa kicked him squarely in the jaw, knocking him into his subordinate.

The men swiftly drew their weapons, staring at the enraged woman in front of them.

Tifa narrowed her eyes, staring at the men just a few steps from her.

The commander shoved off the surrounding men, standing up with a hand on his jaw. He glared at her, shutting off his radio. "This is going off the record," he growled, pulling his hand away. A large bruise had already begun to form, leaving a purple and blue stain against his pale skin.

Nanaki growled, tail moving swiftly in agitation.

"Call your mutt off. This was just made personal."

"Tifa-"

"Back off, Red. If he wants to fight, let him."

He rumbled in disapproval, stepping aside reluctantly.

The man quickly yanked off his belts, shoving them at his lieutenant. He took a step forward, sending daggers at the smaller woman through his eyes.

Tifa took a deep breath, releasing her emotions and focusing on the fight at hand.

He was the first to strike, attempting to smack her around the head.

She quickly blocked it, sweeping her leg behind his and pushing him over onto his back.

He grunted, climbing back up swiftly.

She waited, carefully observing the commander as he began to circle her.

"Pity. I hate to waste such a pretty little thing like-" Tifa smirked to herself and kicked him in the chest, sending him flailing into a tree."Sure you do."

He collected himself once more, eyes burning hotly. He pulled out a small gun from inside his boot, pointing it right at her.

She sighed, standing upright. Her hands slowly came to rest at her sides -carefully as not to disturb the commander's already fragile state of mind. "If you're going to shoot me, do it already."

"What?" he sputtered, staring at her in disbelief.

"If you're going to use that thing, don't hesitate," she replied curtly, setting a hand on her hip and rolling her eyes.

The man snarled, bringing the gun to bear on her. A gunshot pierced the air, sending the gun flying from the man's grip. "What-"

"Never let your guard down," Vincent growled, quickly slamming the butt of Cerberus across the back of his head. He collapsed, leaving the mass of ShinRa troops staring in shock. One of them unfroze, firing his gun at the woman.

Tifa ducked aside, wincing as it barely brushed her cheek. She ducked behind a tree as more of the horde followed suit.

Vincent set his jaw, jumping into the air and firing back at the swollen mass of soldiers.

Tifa sighed, glancing around the trunk. "So it continues..."

* * *

Cloud halted, eyes narrowing.

"What the hell is that?" Cid asked, glancing around.

Cloud looked over at Zack, eyes wide.

Zack scowled, drawing his sword. "That, Highwind, is the sound of several squads of ShinRa troops opening fire."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**


	15. The Truth is Told

Zack quickly led the way, frantically searching for their friend. "We've got to be close..."

"I'd say," Cid retorted, nudging the body of one of the fallen soldiers.

"Wait," Cloud muttered, listening intently. "It's stopped."

Yuffie stopped ruffling through the soldier's jacket, looking up at Cloud. She stood up, frowning. "So, is she..."

"Is she what?" Tifa asked, peering around one of the trees with Nanaki at her side.

"Tifa!" Yuffie squealed, glomping her friend as she entered the clearing with Vincent in tow.

"Yuffie-"

"Sorry! Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" she squeaked, noticing the blood on her face and hands.

"Most of it's not mine," Tifa mumbled, pushing the nin's hands away from her face. She glanced around at her gathering friends, smiling sadly. She took a step back, sighing. "I'm so rude. Everyone, this is Nanaki and Vincent. This is Cloud, Zack, Barret, Yuffie, and Cid."

Nanaki bowed his head. "Pleasure to finally meet you all in person."

Yuffie finally noticed the gunman leaning against the tree, gawking at his claw and gun. "Hey Teef, where'd you find the vampire?"

Tifa promptly smacked Yuffie on the head, scolding her softly, "That's rude."

"Well, I just wanna know!"

"I am not a vampire," Vincent said, glaring at the young ninja.

"If you say so..." she whispered, rubbing her head.

Red chuckled softly, looking up at the dark-haired woman. "You're friends are very interesting."

"I told you."

"The hell, Tif? You told me you were going home!" Cid yelled suddenly, smashing his cigarette underfoot.

"I did, Cid. It's nothing like it was. Not anymore."

The pilot sighed, yanking out another from his pack.

Tifa quickly took it, holding it out of reach. "You told me you were gonna quit."

"Tifa-" She merely raised an eyebrow. "Damn you young people," he cursed quietly, taking it from her and putting it back in his pocket.

"You're not that much older than me, Cid," she sighed rubbing her forehead.

Barret took a step forward, ensnaring her in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Barret-"

"Sorry," he muttered, setting her back on her feet.

She hugged him quickly, sighing. "No, I'm sorry. I'd tell you all why I left, but I think we should go. ShinRa was looking for you two," she informed them, looking over at Cloud and Zack.

Cid sighed, nodding. "The ship's on the other side of the mountain..."

"So? I know a shortcut," Tifa pointed out, readjusting her pack once more. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

* * *

"Tifa!" Marlene yelled, running down the boarding ramp in her nightgown.

"Hey sweetie," she said softly, hugging her gently.

"I missed you..." the little girl mumbled, closing her eyes tiredly.

"She stayed up for you. She knew you'd be coming back," Shera whispered, embracing the pair gently.

"Hey Shera. I missed you, too, hun," Tifa muttered, rocking the young girl gently.

"I can take her-"

"I got her. Thanks, though," she interrupted, walking up the ramp and aboard the ship. She carried her to the room she shared with her father, laying her gently upon her mattress. "I'm sorry I was gone, hum. I love you." She unbraided the girl's brown hair and left, closing the door softly. She sighed, heading to her usual cabin she shared with Yuffie. She tossed her pack upon her bunk and headed for the cockpit.

"About time you got up here. I'm setting this baby on autopilot 'cause I wanna hear what the hell was going through your head," Cid fumed, setting the airship on course and flicking a few switches. He turned to the young woman, crossing his arms. "Well?"

Tifa sighed, pulling her gloves off and tucking them into her apron. "I wanted to go home."

"Home? You knew-"

"I did. But, apart of me wasn't really there, Cid. I had to see, just one more time. I've been trying to figure out why, but I have no explanation. I just don't."

"Dammit, Tifa. I didn't mean ta-"

"I know. But, you had a right to know. I just couldn't bare the thought of any of you putting up with some of my old ghosts. So, I left. I didn't think it would take as long as it did. And, I'm sorry for making you guys worry," she muttered before turning around and heading for her bunk.

"Tifa-"

"Let her go, Cloud. She needs to deal with it on her own."

"But Zack-"

"Cloud. We both know how she reacts when anyone tries to help her."

The blonde sighed, nodding his head slightly.

"Just give her time to sort everything out, okay?"

"Okay."

"In the meantime..."

"Get a room!" Yuffie yelled, giggling.

"What?" Cloud mumbled, looking at the nin questioningly. "That has nothing to do with-"

"Actually, it does," Zack smirked, winking at the Wutainese ninja.

She waved, bouncing back to her shared bunk. "Anytime!"

"You planned-"

Zack chuckled, taking his hand and leading him toward their room.

Vincent watched as the party disbanded to their own bunks, leaving him with Nanaki as company.

The creature settled himself beside the silent gunsman, rubbing his muzzle tiredly. "May I ask something?" The man nodded, so he continued. "What are you?"

"...I was a man, once. Now, I hold several demons inside of me."

"That would be the cause of your lack of aging, then?"

"Yes."

"I see," the wolf-like being whispered, leaning his muzzle against his paws and yawning.

The gunman watched the land below meander by as the ship carried them toward the next chapter of their lives. And for once, Vincent Valentine had no idea what was going to happen.

* * *

**Unfortunately people, this is the last real chapter of this story. Sorry how this chapter ended... But, it was the only way I could of at 1 o'clock in the morning. XD Sorry!**


	16. Epilogue and Discoveries

**Author's Note**

This is the end of this story. But alas! Don't despair! The sequel will be coming soon! Enjoy the Epilogue of "Meaning of Life."

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to fall into a new routine. Red dropped by the bar several times a month, as did a certain gunman. Well, Vincent stopped by a few times a week, more like. He always kept an eye out for a certain barmaid, even though she could easily slip into the role of a bouncer as well. Marlene warmed up to Vincent almost at once, which kind of shocked the poor man. Barret went off to continue working on a growing oil field outside Corel. As for Cloud and Zack, well, let's just say they're happy where they are. They went back to Icicle Inn, but they made sure to keep in touch lest a certain fiery tempered woman crack down on them.

* * *

Cloud smiled, squeezing his lover's wais as the sped through the outskirts of the bustling city. He watched the world fly by in brilliant swatches of color until it suddenly came to a startling halt, causing the blonde to hurl into his partner. "Zack?"

The raven-haired man quickly pried the arms off from around his waist ad climbed off the bike. He walked to the front of the vehicle, kneeling down at the body there. Cloud hopped off and joined him, frowning at the sight before him. "He's just a kid... Why is he out here by himself?" He brushed the dirty and matted brown hair from the small gaunt face, looking up at his companion.

Zack carefully pulled a crumpled photo from the boy's hand, unwrinkling it and smoothing it with his own. He flipped it over, peering at the names written there. "Denzel. It says his name is Denzel."

"Well what happened to the rest of his family?" Cloud muttered, looking around at the crumbling buildings.

"I don't know, but we have to get him out of here. He feels hot, even to me," he pointed out, laying a hand against the youth's forehead.

"We could take him with us," the blonde added, eyes hopeful.

"Let's do it." Zack carefully picked up the young boy, walking over to Fenrir.

"I'll drive," Cloud said, climbing on and starting the engine. His partner slipped on behind him, settling the boy between them.

"Not too fast."

Cloud nodded, pulling away from the decaying church and starting for the nearest tunnel junction. "Hang on, Denzel. Just hang on..."

* * *

**Yay Denzel! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but add him in. He's just so adorable. And, I think it's cute for the three of them to be a family. (-w-) Hope you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
